Love and Drama go Hand in Hand
by infinityonkai
Summary: He, the guy who could have anyone he wanted, had to resort to staring at her through a library shelf. Dramione, T for language and making out. Three chapters only.


Love and Drama go Hand in Hand

He really could not have seen this happening. He, Draco Malfoy, a guy who could have anyone he wanted [and he meant ANYONE], was resorting to spying on the object of his affections through shelves, telescopes, and various charms.

Malfoy was always commended or reprimanded for how forward and blunt he was, whether it be in love, schoolwork, and business, and he was being a coward. At least, according to his father.

Right now, he was staring at her through a library shelf. He had taken a book down and was pretending to look at the book while glancing up at her every so often. He'd known she'd be in here; she practically lived in the library. He studied her every book choice and made sure he was one shelf away.

Of course, he didn't plan for her to turn around, grey clashing with brown for a moment until he broke the eye contact to "read" his book.

"I know you were looking at me, Malfoy," Hermione Granger said to him.

He scoffed. "Looking at you, Granger? What is there to look at in a Mudblood?" He mentally cursed himself for his statement, but realized it was needed in the situation.

"Whatever, no need to be a stuck-up little prat about it." She turned away, and Malfoy went back to "reading." A few moments passed silently, and a redheaded boy came in and went straight to the girl.

"Listen, we need to talk-"

"Not right now, Ron!"

"There's nobody else in the library, and this is important!"

"We can talk later. Please, Ron. I need to finish this, and there's actually somebody else here, too."

"This is more important than any bloody book, Hermione!"

"Stop it, Ron," she said, brown eyes darting around, "you're making a scene."

"Again, there's nobody else here, and this is really important." Ron grabbed her arm and dropped his voice. "Do you really want to give up our _entire_ relationship for a single BOOK, Hermione?"

"Let go of me, please."

"If you really want to end this relationship right here and right now, tell me, and I'll go away and never bother you again. Is that what you want?"

"No, I-"

"It seemed like you did when you refused to leave the party. And when McLaggen-"

"I didn't want to leave because Ginny was alone there with so many guys! What if they did something to her?"

"You allowed one of them to snog you! Besides, Ginny can handle herself."

"I can't believe you! Forsaking your own sister's safety? It's over, all right?"

"What-?"

"There, are you satisfied? Can you leave me alone now?"

"But I-"

"You drove me to it. Now leave. Right now." Ron reluctantly left, even angrier than he was when he came in. Hermione slowly dropped into a sitting position on the floor, hair covering her face as she softly cried. Draco looked around to make sure there was nobody else in the library before he walked around the shelf separating the two and sat down next to her.

"Granger? Are you all right? What was that all about?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood for you and your stupid remarks."

"I'm genuinely concerned here, Hermione."

She couldn't speak at that. Not only was Draco Malfoy concerned, but he also used her first name. "It's none of your business, anyway."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to spread it around the school. Potter and the Weasel are probably doing it for me right now."

"Malfoy-"

"Tell me."

"No-"

"Tell me and I'll stop calling you Mudblood. Forever."

Hermione sighed, and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Are you willing to make an Unbreakable Vow for it?"

Draco balked. "An U-Unbreakable Vow?"

"Yes, an Unbreakable Vow. In case you ever have the urge to call me a Mudblood, you can't, or you'll die."

"I would, but there's no one to be the bonder."

She sighed. "Forget it, then. I guess we'll have to do it on the honors system. But if I even hear you utter the word Mudblood, I'll kill you. Deal?"

"Deal," Malfoy said, sticking out a hand to shake. As Hermione finished the handshake, his hand tingled and dropped to the side. _ Did she feel that?_ he wondered to himself, and shook the thought off. "So, now that I'm never calling you _that_ again, will you tell me?"

"All right. You know how the Head Boy and Girl were called down to the Room of Requirement last night because a sixth year brought down some Firewhiskey from Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, all of us were there, and Harry and Ron had enough of it, so they wanted to leave. Ron tried to get me to leave, but I promised I would look after Ginny, so I said no. He got mad, and I told him to leave and I'd be in the common room later. I didn't drink anything, but Ginny did, and a _lot_ of it, to boot. So, as I was about to carry her home, McLaggen thought I was drunk, so he attempted to take advantage of me. Unfortunately, Ron was in the hallway as it happened, and he saw him kiss me."

_Of course, that wouldn't fail to piss off the Weasel.. _"So what happened?"

"Ron didn't say anything until just now. I thought he didn't notice, or thought I was drunk, but he did. And I ended it."

"Just like that?"

Hermione nodded. "Just like that, Malfoy." A tear fell from her eye, and, before either of them realized what he was doing, Malfoy wiped it away. "What was-"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "My mother always told me to never let a woman cry."

Hermione gave a slight smile at the sweetness of his words. "That's very..sweet of you."

He looked away. "Don't mention it. It's just how I was raised." He turned back to her. "And, no offense to you, but Weasley just looked like he was raised in a damn hole. I saw the whole thing, how he had no respect for you, how he was overly possessive, how he demanded you leave what you were doing, how he _embarrassed you_. The little smidgen of respect I had for him is gone now. Nobody with _any_ respect for women would do that. He doesn't deserve you, Granger."

She was geniunely touched by his last statement. "Who, in your opinion, would deserve me? What kind of guy?"

"A man who has some culture, respects the opposite sex, would not publicly embarrass you, respects you, would put you on a pedestal and treat you better than anyone else on the planet, who's loved you since third year-"

"Someone like you, then?" Hermione interrupted.

"No, Granger. Not someone like me."

"Draco, I know. You've just admitted it."

Draco sighed in defeat. "All right. Me. Are you satisfied, Granger, that you know? And how do you feel about this?" Hermione hesitated.

"I-I don't really know what to say. I think you're sweet, and handsome, and you really helped me today-" He cut her off with a soft kiss. They felt all of the stereotypical and cliche feelings that young lovers do, the fluttering in their stomachs, the sparks flooding their bodies.

Then Hermione remembered she had just broken up with Ron, and gently pushed the Slytherin away. "Hermione?"

"Draco, I want to be with you, but it's not that easy to just jump into your arms, especially since I only just got out of a horrible relationship, literally, a few moments ago. Can we give it some time, and then maybe, get back to this level?" Her brown eyes were pleading him to say yes.

"I'll try to contain myself," he said with a wink. The Gryffindor hugged him, and thanked him before leaving.

She stopped short of the door and turned around to him. "I'll..see you in Potions then, Malfoy?"

His silver eyes sparkled. "Wouldn't miss it, Granger." She smiled, gave a small wave, then left.

As she opened the door to leave, however, she was greeted by The Boy Who Lived and a _very_ angry Ronald Weasley.

/\/\/\/\

I hoped you'd like it...It's my first ever Draco/Hermione fic, and I only just started it yesterday.

I was going to make it a oneshot, but, with the ending, I'll probably make, like, 2 or 3 more chapters and end it there.

By the way, this is how I celebrate the advent of summer vacation. And try to keep the two months in between now and Spanish 3 [what we call HELLCEPTION (hell within hell within hell times 4527340672)] from coming as long as I possibly can. T-T

Love and too much Monster DUB ;D,

Kaii x3/TWTS


End file.
